


long night

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Masturbation, RPF, atmosphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: A tour bus, a long stretch of road in the middle of who knows where, and it's a long way to the next city.





	long night

**Author's Note:**

> This work was specifically inspired by chapter 7 of [popstarryeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_of_vulcan/pseuds/popstarryeyed)'s fic [Scenes from the Back of the Tour Bus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468504/chapters/49834271) and is set in the same location.

It was a long, winding road to the next show, and they'd be driving all night. Some of the band slept easily, crashing the minute their heads hit the pillow; some of them... not so much. If the night was long, the band drinking and laughing into the night, Andrew had no trouble falling asleep. That night was no different, but halfway through the night, the bus ran into a bumpier than usual section of road, and he was suddenly awake, his eyes following the streaks of light across the black comforter as cars drove past in the opposite direction.

He listened quietly for any hint that anyone else had woken up, but all was quiet. No coughs or groans or video game sounds echoed through the bus, just the mild hum of the wheels on pavement, and the distant faint sound of the bus driver's radio turned as quiet as possible.

Picking up his phone, Andrew blinked a few times at the bright light when it turned on, telling him the time. _ Andrew, it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep, _ he told himself, fruitlessly. Idly, he wondered where they were, checking the phone's map. _ I have no idea where that is. Middle of nowhere, I guess. _ He put the phone face down on the ledge beside the bed, rolling onto his back.

Alex slept soundly beside him, on the other side of the bed, facing away, his blond hair stark against the black pillows even in the dim light. Andrew watched him for a moment, his breathing soft and steady, quiet. Alex's arm was above the covers, curled gently over his body, and for a split second Andrew considered gently laying his hand there, between his elbow and the bottom of his sleeve. He shook his head. _ What a strange compulsion. _

He stared at the ceiling, squinting, and tried to count the slats in the air conditioning vents. _ Like counting sheep. Twelve... thirteen... fourteen... this isn't going to work, is it? _

Sighing in frustration, he realised he hadn't seen headlights in a while, and he reached over to open the curtain a little. He was surprised to see the bright moon, nearly full, hanging low in the sky. They were driving far from any big cities and their light pollution, judging by the map he'd looked at, so he should have been able to see the stars, and he wondered if it was cloudy, or if he couldn’t because he wasn't wearing his glasses. _ Not that it matters. Seeing the stars won't put me to sleep. _

_ Although... there is one thing... _

His guilty heart beat faster at the prospect. Everyone else was asleep, save the driver at the other end of the bus, even Alex, quiet beside him. He looked at Alex nervously, but he hadn't moved from his spot. Seeing the moonlight on his skin gave Andrew a strange feeling, one he wasn't quite prepared to think about. He rolled on his side, facing away from Alex, looking out the window, his hands beginning to wander.

He took a deep breath, clearing his mind, slowly reaching into his boxers and resting one hand against his half-hard cock, almost as though it happened to land there by accident. 

_ Not a big deal. Just so I can fall asleep again. _

He stroked himself lightly at first, still talking himself into the idea, then stopped for a moment, nervous that someone would hear him, though he was being as quiet as possible. When he was convinced that everyone was still asleep, he started again, staring out the window at the trees and power lines passing by, trying to ignore the fact that every so often, when the lights were just so, he could see Alex's reflection behind him in the glass.

He closed his eyes, his hand moving quicker, fully hard now, biting his lip to stop himself from making noise. His other hand clutched the bedsheets, his breathing stilted and heavy through his nose.

He froze in place, his hand still on his cock, when he felt a stirring behind him.

And then, Alex rolled over in his direction, draping an arm loosely over him, so close Andrew could feel his breath, still soft and steady, on the back of his neck. Andrew tried to move away toward the edge of the bed, but Alex tucked his arm under Andrew's, pulling him closer. 

In that moment, Andrew felt sure the entire bus could hear the beating of his heart.

He felt unable to move, his hand still in place, until Alex nuzzled the back of his shoulder sleepily, mumbling _ you didn't have to stop. _

When those words registered in his ear, he felt the most delicious chill run down his spine, and he gasped aloud, Alex's arm firm around his midsection. Dizzy, his mind reeling, he resumed stroking, short quick motions, not wanting the moment to end, though he hadn't realised he'd wanted it.

Alex wiggled a little against him, getting more comfortable, and Andrew felt him there, hard against his backside, even in his sleep.

Once he noticed that, it was all he could focus on, and that was it. He was done, finished, spilling out onto the dark bedsheets, trying his best not to cry out, though it was all he wanted to do. Cursing under his breath, he reached for a tissue to clean himself up, hoping he'd made the trash can across the room when he blindly tossed the tissue in that direction.

Alex groaned as Andrew adjusted his position in bed, his arm still curled around him, holding him close.

"Go to sleep, Andy," he said groggily, and they both settled in for the rest of the long night, a smile on Andrew's face as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
